


i've decided on you

by ghibli_haikyuu



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2, Fluff, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Movie Night, New Relationship, Princess Mononoke - Freeform, Slice of Life, Studio Ghibli, film major kageyama, i know another college au sorry, i literally love these two so much, insecure hinata, sorry bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli_haikyuu/pseuds/ghibli_haikyuu
Summary: Kageyama kissed with the air of somebody much more experienced than Hinata.(Not that Hinata was complaining.)But what if he wasn’t good enough for Kageyama? What if Kageyama decided he wanted someone better? More mature? Someone who actually liked watching movies?It was obvious to Hinata that he had fallen much harder than he had ever originally intended to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	i've decided on you

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina week day 2 babey!! this is somewhat of a different take on the film prompt that what i've been seeing on twitter, i didn't see myself being able to write these two in a movie au very well so instead it's just a film nerd and a boy who doesn't even like movies trying to figure out how they fit together  
> i'm more confident about this one than my last one, but you guys are not even ready for what i have planned for tomorrow.   
> that's all! i hope you enjoy this!

Hinata Shouyou had never liked movies.

He didn’t like sitting in one place for so long. He would always fall asleep in the middle of the movie. The reasons go on and on.

Two hours was just so much of a commitment. Hinata could easily do marathons of TV shows, but those were only 20 or 40 minute time commitments each episode. He could stop whenever he wanted. But pledging to sit there and watch something for over an hour and half? He hated it.

So when he started dating a film nerd, he knew he was in major trouble.

Kageyama Tobio everything Hinata could have ever wished for in a significant other. At first glance, the two could not have been more different, but they fit together surprisingly well. They balanced each other out, some would say.

Their relationship was relatively new and Hinata desperately didn’t want to mess it up. And considering his new lover was a film major who got paid to write film reviews online… Well, his hatred of movies might not shade him in the best light.

It’s not that he hated the content of movies. Maybe if they were just split up into shorter segments… He was pretty sure that Kageyama would not approve of that. Something about ruining the experience.

Either way, Kageyama had invited Hinata over to his apartment to watch of movie of Hinata’s choosing and Hinata was 100% opting to view this as some kind of test. If he chose a bad movie, Kageyama would definitely judge him based on his taste and act accordingly.

But his only other option was telling Kageyama that the pool of movies Hinata was willing to watch was very small and uncultured. And that was not something he wanted to do.

There was another part of Hinata, the more confident and laid back part, that kept saying that Kageyama suggested this because he wanted to get to know Hinata better and wanted to know what he liked so they could grow closer. It was supposed to be a fun night of hanging out and the fate of their entire relationship was not riding on Hinata’s movie choice.

That part of Hinata did not seem to win his internal arguments very often.

Then, of course, there was the other looming possibility that was brought up by Hinata’s less innocent side, aka his friend and coworker, Nishinoya Yuu.

“Yeah he just wants to fuck you,” Nishinoya had said casually, taking a sip from his water bottle. Hinata immediately regretted telling his friend about his predicament because now he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility that maybe Kageyama didn’t actually want to watch a movie on Friday…

That was something Hinata was absolutely terrified of. This was his first relationship that had any possibility of actually getting serious. Technically, he dated this girl who was a close friend in high school, and while he had genuinely had a crush on her, they just kind of stayed friends and hung out slightly more while holding hands and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Neither of them were all that invested.

And now that Hinata was invested, he was met with the glaring reality of how inexperienced he really was. He had never even kissed another person before Kageyama had walked him back to his apartment and softly whispered an inquiry of permission into Hinata’s ears, the mere question making him go weak at the knees and reducing him to only being able to shyly nod his head.

Kageyama kissed with the air of somebody much more experienced than Hinata.

(Not that Hinata was complaining.)

But what if he wasn’t good enough for Kageyama? What if Kageyama decided he wanted someone better? More mature? Someone who actually liked watching movies?

It was obvious to Hinata that he had fallen much harder than he had ever originally intended to.

At this point, they had been dating for about a month. Both of them led relatively busy lives, so it was hard to find times to fit each other in, but they managed in their own ways. Still, they had never gotten the opportunity to spend an extended period of time together, making Hinata even more inclined to think that Kageyama wanted him to spend the night on Friday.

He could probably just ask Kageyama instead of sitting in his shared apartment panicking about it. Eventually, he did decide to call Kageyama.

“Hey, Shou, what’s up?” Kageyama asked over the phone. Even just hearing his voice, Hinata felt his heartbeat speed up, the thrill of a new relationship still lingering.

“Oh, not much. I was just calling because I had a question about Friday night?” Hinata said nervously.

“Oh, so you’re not just calling because you miss me?” Hinata could hear the smirk in Kageyama’s voice.

“Well, I like to think of that as more of a given,” Hinata responded airily.

“Ah, so you’re just consistently in a state of missing me,” Kageyama teased.

“Well, who wouldn’t be? You’re just that amazing, you know?”

“I miss you, too.” Hinata smiled into the phone. The flirting still made him blush, too, even over the phone.

“Glad to hear it. Anyway, I was just wondering, er, am I spending the night on Friday?” Hinata asked, closing his eyes in pain of how awkward that sounded.

“If you want to, sure.”

“I mean, I don’t want to intrude, if you weren’t planning on it…” Hinata faltered, not quite knowing what to say next.

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I would like that, actually,” Kageyama said, helping to ease some of the worry Hinata had been harboring.

“Okay, good. I would like that, too,” Hinata let out a breath of laughter. “And I can pick whatever movie I like?”

“Yeah, I want to know what kind of things you like.”

“I just feel like I don’t have as… refined tastes as yours when it comes to movies,” Hinata laughed.

“Well, that doesn’t matter. That’s not what this is about, I told you, I want to know what kind of movies you like. And don’t use the word refined, it makes me sound all pretentious,” Kageyama complained.

“Well, you are pretentious, at least about movies,” Hinata countered.

“Well, I’ll try to turn off the pretentious-ness, okay?” he offered.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

//

Hinata stared at his limited DVD collection. There was only a half hour before he was supposed to head over there and he still had not picked out anything.

He was sat on the floor of his room wearing a flannel shirt over a dark tank top that was tucked into thin, linen pants that were tapered around the ankle. He had decided to put comfort over looks tonight (even though he had to admit he looked damn good in a tank top).

Hinata’s top choices were Princess Mononoke and Fantastic Mr. Fox, both childhood favorites of his. He had no idea if Kageyama had seen either of those movies. He had briefly considered choosing a horror movie, but first off, he had not watched that many, second he was not sure if he could go through the trauma that entailed watching Midsommar again.

He could honestly choose any of the Studio Ghibli movies and be fine, probably. He had grown up watching a lot of them and they were generally considered to be good movies so Kageyama couldn’t judge him, right? But what if he just seemed basic and like he was trying to please Kageyama…

Hinata shook his head. He had to stop thinking like this. His friends in high school had always told him he was too insecure and he had never really believed them up until now. The amount of time he spent worrying about what Kageyama would think about every facet of himself was quite impressive.

After several more minutes of indecision, he made an impulse decision on Princess Mononoke and jumped up with newfound energy. He would not be nervous or awkward and would act perfectly normal. He drank a glass of water, grabbed some toast for the road, waved goodbye to his roommate, and set out for Kageyama’s apartment.

After reaching Kageyama’s apartment at the exactly agreed upon time, not a minute early nor a minute late, Hinata knocked on the door. The door immediately swung open and he was met by Kageyama's slightly smiling face.

Suddenly, most of the tension was released from Hinata’s body. Maybe it was just not seeing Kageyama through the past couple of days that got him all worked up. But now, standing right in front of him, Hinata felt at home.

“Hi.” Hinata got up on his toes to give Kageyama a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hi.” Kageyama stepped out of the way to let Hinata in and then closed the door behind them.

“Mm, something smells good in here!” Hinata said, still clutching the DVD in his hand.

“Yeah, I tried my hand at making some comfort food for tonight. To maximize comfort.” Hinata turned to smile at his awkward boyfriend, touched by how thoughtful he was. His smile faltered, though, when he saw that Kageyama wasn’t smiling anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked, pausing by the table.

“Nothing, you, ah, just seemed nervous about tonight over the phone the other day, and I… I don’t want you to have to be nervous about being around me,” Kageyama said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. Hinata’s shoulders dropped ever so slightly as he realized what Kageyama was saying. He felt bad because Hinata had gotten so worked up; he thought that maybe it was something he had done or it was just the way he was.

“Ah, Tobio, no, don’t worry about it. That’s just how I am about these kind of things…” Hinata walked over to Kageyama to take his hand. “I just, ah, how do I put this… I really like you, and I really don’t want to mess this up,” he started. Kageyama looked down at him with a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m just afraid that I’m going to disappoint you and you’ll realize that I’m not actually that great.” Hinata’s voice got quiet at the end, his voice shaking with the truth of what he was saying.

“Aw, Shou, how could you ever disappoint me? I know this all is new, but I really like you, too, and I wouldn’t be dating you if I thought that I would be finding someone better any time soon,” Kageyama said, pulling Hinata into a hug.

“But I don’t watch movies. I don’t even really like them all that much,” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama pulled away to look Hinata in the eye and Hinata tensed, bracing himself for the inevitable admonishment that was coming.

“Hey, I don’t even care about that. You’re not running to break up with me because I’m not the biggest fan of travelling, right?” Hinata thought about this. When they had first met, Hinata gushed about how much he loved travelling and how he would like to get a job later in life that let him go all types of places. Kageyama had responded that he would actually rather stay in one place and that it sounded nice to be grounded somewhere. And Hinata had been okay with that. They hadn’t really talked about it since then, and now that Kageyama brought it back up, Hinata wondered if that dream would inhibit them staying together for long after college (of course, that was thinking incredibly far ahead, probably not even something that was in the picture).

“I would travel anywhere if it was with you, Shou. That’s not what this is about. It’s about being there for each other, not loving everything the other one loves.” Hinata felt a smile returning to his face. Kageyama was so good with words, it never failed to surprise him.

“I guess movies aren’t so bad if I can cuddle with you,” Hinata admitted shyly.

“That’s the spirit,” Kageyama said with a small laugh. He gently kissed Hinata’s forehead and then went to tend to the food. Hinata took a deep breath and found himself missing the gentle touch of Kageyama already. “You can put your DVD in the DVD player, just turn on the TV and it’s already on the right input,” the dark haired boy called.

Hinata did as he was told and when the title screen popped up, he jumped onto the couch and buried himself in blankets. A few moments later, Kageyama came out of the kitchen carrying a few plates on his arms like a waiter.

“Ooh, you’re so good at that,” Hinata said as he helped set them onto the coffee table.

“Well, I did wait tables all throughout high school,” Kageyama confessed. Hinata’s jaw dropped.

“I can’t believe you’ve never told me that! What a blessing it would have been to be waited on by Kageyama Tobio!” Hinata dramatically threw himself back into the couch cushions.

“Shut up!” Kageyama threw a throw pillow at Hinata as the shorter boy giggled. “Eat something before it gets cold.”

Hinata sat up and helped himself to dumplings and noodles and happily snuggled himself deeper into the couch.

“Princess Mononoke, huh? I’ve never actually seen this one, but I’ve heard good things,” Kageyama said in between bites.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching ever since I was little. I was always scared of the opening scene but kept watching it until I wasn’t scared anymore,” Hinata replied.

“Sounds like you,” Kageyama said, laughing. Once they finished eating, the two piled their dishes on the table, not bothering to clean anything up yet.

Hinata snuggled close to Kageyama, his back pressed flush against the other boy’s chest. Kageyama's arms were loosely linked around Hinata’s hips and his cheek rested lightly against Hinata’s hair.

Hinata savored the moment as he placed his own hands on top of Kageyama’s, relishing every shared touch from their torsos down to their tangled legs.

The opening theme played and Hinata shivered with excitement.

“The soundtrack to this is also absolutely amazing,” Hinata said softly.

“Well, that’s to be expected from Studio Ghibli, isn’t it?” Kageyama said into Hinata’s hair. Hinata craned his neck to look up at Kageyama.

“Thank you for inviting me over tonight,” he said against Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama tightened his grip around Hinata’s body and closed the imperceptibly small gap between them to press their lips together.

“Thanks for coming,” he whispered, breaking the kiss for only a moment. Hinata shifted his body so they were now stomach to stomach, Hinata holding himself up by bracing himself against Kageyama’s shoulders. He deepened the kiss, letting Kageyama’s tongue fully into his mouth and Kageyama reached up to tangle his hands through Hinata’s hair.

“Tobio…” Hinata gasped against his mouth. “What about the movie?”

“If I’m being honest,” Kageyama said, breathing heavily, “I could not care less about the movie right now.”

“Good because me neither.”

Later that night, Kageyama promised that they would try to watch the movie again because he did genuinely want to see it. Hinata just laughed because for the first time in a very long time he had actually enjoyed “watching a movie”.

**Author's Note:**

> princess mononoke slaps so much but our boys had different plans i guess  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it! i always appreciate kudos and comments! hope you all are having a wonderful kagehina week and a happy pride month :)


End file.
